Is this really how it is?
by ValLyGurlJT
Summary: what will happen when the harry potter gang is trapped in a room watching the A very potter series and many other harry potter related things. will relationships be changed? who will end together? can they survive when they learned the future? and who are the two girls who brought them there? why are they vaguely familiar? story better than summery.


AN: written by me and sofhijames13! we worked hard to make this cool. I think you guys will like the shocks in store!

* * *

><p>Harry woke up in the Dursly's home, "another retched day," he said to himself while getting his glasses and standing up to begin his normal routine of cleaning the house. He was putting on his pant when the door knob began to glow blue. He turned around curiously and took out his wand. A small note fell to the floor and he picked it up, "what the-"<p>

It read:

Touch the door knob. They are waiting.

Waiting? Who was waiting? He wasn't sure if he was to trust the note but he felt his hand being pulled to it and the harder he tried to resist the harder it pulled him to it. When his fingers touched the door knob he instantly felt the familiar tug above his navel that glued him to it, just as suddenly as it had started it stopped. He landed on his feet on what seemed to be a dark red carpet. He blinked several times unable to understand what was going on or where he was. "Harry?"

He turned around to see that both Ginny and Cho had called to him. They glared at each other while he heard two more voices not far behind them. Ron and Hermione were having another pointless row, "Ronald! You can't just eat random food left on a table! You don't know who put it there! It could be poisoned!"

"Hermione! Its candy how do you poison candy?"

"Quite simply actually—"

"What have you poisoned candy before?"

"No but—"

"Exactly!"

Hermione suddenly turned to see Harry staring at her with a knowing smile. She rolled her eyes but couldn't help but return the smile which faded when Ron took a large red strip of what seemed like licorice and bit off the end. "See perfectly—" Ron didn't finish his statement of triumph as he began to choke violently coughing and sputtering.

Harry and Hermione were at his side in no time, "Ron!" they tried to help him up but then they all realized that he was smiling and laughing uncontrollably. Hermione and harry sighed in relief but that didn't stop the argument, "Ron you little—"

"Weasel!" that voice was not Cho's nor was it Ginny's. That voice belonged to something much more sinister… Malfoy. Harry suddenly notices much more people in the room along with Malfoy. He took a look around the room and notice an enormous screen hung on one of the walls almost like a movie screen then he turned around and saw many people sitting in different levels of the seats. In the front row of what harry now knew was a screening room were all the Wesleys except Ron and Ginny then in the row behind them seemed to be some of the Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore, Remus, Serious, Tonks, Snape and even McGonagall.

Then on top were some Hogwarts students which seemed pretty confused. He saw Seamus first then Lavender and Cedric, and his stomach clenched. Why was he here? Next he saw Neville and Dean Thomas. Why were they ALL here?

He turned to professor Dumbledore for an explanation but he shook his head softly confused as the rest. Cho climbed up and sat next to Cedric and harry turned away a bit annoyed. He walked over to Ron Hermione, and Ginny and asked, "Do you guys know why we're here?" they all shook their heads in unison and Harry was beginning to seam frustrated. Just then the big screen lit up and a note was projected on.

Hermione read it out loud, "Dear Harry Potter Gang," a small uproar went up at this. Harry Potter Gang? "We have sent you here to watch one of the best plays ever known to man. This is from time far from yours in the year 2014. The play came out three years ago but only now have we found out how to show it to Y'all. Yes we are southern and from America. We hope you enjoy this. There is a force field around this room so no magic may be used for your protection. As your needs proceed one door will open up and behind it you will find what it is you crave so badly. You may be staying here for a week at the most but time while you're here has stopped and when you get back to where you came from nothing will have seemed to happen. Now we will explain further in person?"

Most people turned throughout the room but it was only when Ginny pointed back up at the screen that everyone saw the note was replaced by a white paper and a shadow was visible behind it. It shadowed a girl or so it seemed considering that the hair was long and curly. She looked to be sitting down with her side turned to them. A voice rang out, " Don't panic! We are not evil or anything of that sort—"

"oongaly boongaly Habra habrua sha." The girl face palmed, "Sofhia! Keep your ungodly lopsided mouth shut or I won't include you!"

"sorry," another shadow appeared this time standing and the hair was shorter and strait, " I couldn't help myself and by the way you just yelled out my name dumbass!"

"Language doofus!" the chair was moved out of the way and the girl whom was sitting was now standing to her full hight, "sorry," she said in a very convincing British accent, "we're sister and we don't really get along. "

"yeah!" the other more caramel voice rang out, "I'm her stupid dumb little sister! Get it?" she elbowed the taller girl with curly hair and she said, "spoiler alert much? Anyway as for our name which we weren't really supposed to say…I guess now we have to. I'm Val and this is my sister Sofhie. we want to show this play and we will show you a couple of other videos once in a while. When you have watched a certain number of videos we will show you another somewhat related video. We are both wizards in training. I'm a fifth year like most of you but in 2014 so it's almost over and Sofhie is a second year."

"if you need anything simply say it out loud during an intermission and we will send it to you. It will appear on the table in the front. You may ask us questions during the video and we will answer. You may need to know a couple of things before we sta—"

"Ugh! Val just start it already! They don't care about any of this shit!" Again the girl named Val face palmed, "dose anyone want to switch sisters?"

Fred and George raised their hands, "hey!" Ginny yelled indignantly. "thanks freg and George but sadly I have to keep her. Anyway you guys do need to know this stuff. I'm almost done. At night there will be four rooms. Boys, girls, married adults, and single adults."

"Why not just men and woman?"

"what ever. Separate as you prefer. The last part is probably the most shocking. In the future by the way muggles know about magic but they don't believe in it very much. An author wrote seven books about Harry and his uh… 'adventures' I guess… you should know that some of the events in these three plays are real. We will warn you when these parts are coming up or I guess if you ask about something in particular. We will provide you with both muggle and wizard snacks and meals will be served in the morning afternoon and night. As for bathrooms…there are doors to your left and right. Girls lou on the right boys left. Anything I'm missing?"

" she is a phony we are BOTH southern but have a faint accent," Sofhie said, "and in the girls restroom one direction music will be playing!"

"No Doofus! We are not going to blow their ears off with that junk!" Val turned to face them, "any questions?"

Of course Hermione raised her hand, "um what about showers and clothes?" Sofhie answered this time, "we will provide them to your rooms every day and there will be showers in the begging and end of the days in the bathrooms. Now can we start Val?"

"Alright fine. Enjoy the Star kid production of A Very Potter Musical. There will be pancakes and bacon with orange juice milk and or coffee on the table. If you need anything else simply call."

They all looked down and saw the things mentioned appear along with popcorn pretzels and soda for them to eat during the first part of the play. After they all served themselves the lights dimmed and music ran out.

**Harry:(sitting on a luggage bag) Underneath these stairs I hear the sneers and feel the glares of my cousin my uncle and Aunt. Can't believe how cruel they are and it stings my lightning scar to know they'll never ever give me what I want.**

"that sounds like he means material things," Cho said out loud. Ginny scoffed, "he means love."

**I know I don't deserve these stupid rules made by the Dersleys here on privet drive.**

"Did anyone else wonder why he said beneath the stairs?" Serious looked to Lupin for an answer but got none.

**Can't stand these stupid muggles but despite all of my struggles. I'm still alive.**

"dramatic much Harry?" Hermione smiled at him and Harry just smiled back.

** I'm sick of summer and this waiting around. Man it's September so I'm skipping this town. Hey it's no mystery there's nothing here for me now(gets up) I gotta get back to Hogwarts. I gotta get back to school! I gotta get myself to Hogwarts where everyone knows I'm cool!**

"Who thinks you're cool Potter?" Malfoy sneered.

"Lots of people Malfoy," Ginny answered for him.

**(counting on his fingers) Back to witches and wizards and magical beasts. To goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts. It's all that I love and it's all that I need at Hogwarts Hogwarts I think I'm going back. I'll see my friends gonna laugh till we die.**

"nice choice of words Harry," Ron said with a smile on his face.

"Are they trying to make you look arrogant," Lupin asked.

"Not that they need help with that," Snape mumbled.

** Take my firebolt and take to the sky now way this year anyone's gonna die and well yeah that is totally awesome.**

"Apparently except for us…at least we'll be laughing," Harry said.

"That's…optimistic?" Hermione questioned as the harry on the screen sang.

"Well every year someone does die!" Ron said.

**I'll cast some spells with the flick of my want, defeat the dark arts yeah bring it on. And I'll do it all with my best friend Ron cause together we're totally awesome.**

**Ron :( coming out of a door) yeah cause together we're totally awesome! Did somebody say Ron Wesley?**

Everyone giggled at the Ron on the screen, "wow Ron…this is totally like you," Hermione giggled softly.

Ron crossed his arms and ate some popcorn that was on his lap.

**What's up buddy?**

**Harry: hey!**

**Ron: what's up? Sorry it took me so long to get here I had to get some floo powder, but we gotta get going come on get your trunk lets go.**

**Harry: where are we going?  
>Ron: to Diagon Ally of course!<strong>

**They both run around in circles yelling floo powder power and waving their arms around.**

They audience laughed most of them couldn't stop, "oh my gosh Ron you guys look like retards," Ginny yelled through her laughter clutching her stomach. "shut it Ginny!"

**Ron: it's been so long but we're going back. **

**Both boys: don't go for work don't go there for class. As long as we're together gonna kick some ass and it's gonna be totally awesome.**

"Can't you guys think of a better catch phrase," Cedric said through his tears, and Harry crossed his arms.

**This year we'll take everybody by storm stay up all night sneak out of our dorm.**

"You'd better not be doing that next year boys," professor McGonagall said while smiling.

Mrs. Wesley on the other hand did not smile, "boys?"

"We won't mum. It's just a play," said Ron though him Harry and Hermione exchanged knowing looks.

**Hermione: But let's not forget that we need to perform well in class if we want to pass our owls!**

"Typical Hermione," Ginny smiled.

"Well it's true," Hermione exclaimed.

**Ron:Ugh Hermione why do you have to be such a buzz kill?**

**Hermione: because guys school's not all about having fun we need to study if we want to become great witches and wizards.(singing) I may be frumpy but I'm super smart.**

"Frumpy?!" Hermione shouted indignantly, "I am not frumpy!"

**Check out my grades they're A's for a start. What I lack in looks well I make up in heart and well guys that is totally awesome. This year I plan to study a lot.**

**Ron: That would be cool if you were actually hot.**

Every one glared at Ron, "I am not ugly Ronald!" Ron rolled his eyes but he seemed nervous, "it's just a play guys this part didn't actually happen!"

**Harry: Hey Ron come on were the only friends that she's got **

**Hermione: yeah and that's cool and that's totally awesome**

**All three: yeah its so cool and its totally awesome. We're sick of summer and this waiting around and its like we are sitting in the lost and found .dont take no sorcery for someone to see how. We got to get back to Hogwarts we got to get back to school. We got to get back to Hogwarts where everything is magic cool. **

**"**Couldn't you guys think of a better rhyme?" Neville asked the trio.

"Neville you do know that's not us, right?" Hermione countered.

**All three: back to witches and wizard and magical beasts to goblins and ghost and to magical feasts. Its all that I love and its all that I need at Hogwarts Hogwarts I think we're going back.**

The video ended in the middle of the song and the lights were raised a bit enough for people to see each other. The screen faded and Val and Sofhie came back on behind the white butcher paper, "any questions," Val asked. No one asked anything so she said, "Good. Well while there is an intermission why don't I show you guys another video? This one is also Harry potter related. Excuse me if I refer to this as Harry Potter it's just that the Author titled it that way such as for example, Harry Potter and the… anyway so this is a show called Potter Puppet Pals. This first episode is named Ginny. By the way these are purely entertainment none of them happen in your lives. Some things are entwined with truth but if you want to ask about that do it after."

Everyone nodded in agreement except Malfoy, "why is everything about him?! Why can't something be about me for once!? I mean we all know I'm much more interesting than Potter."Sofhie put her hands on her hips, "Well don't worry there's lots of you to come. We just need to watch this first then after on the next intermission we will watch the Draco Puppet one. By the way you are my favorate character in the play… you'll see why."

Val began laughing and her shadow bent down to not fall over, "Val," said Seamus, "why are you laughing?" she straitened up a bit while still trying to hold her giggles, "sorry if I say I'd spoil the fun for you guys. Anyway lets start the show."

The screen turned blue and a puppet with a round head and round glasses appeared on the screen. It was obviously meant to be Harry. A couple of people laughed then they noticed the puppet next to him. It was a red head with freckles and long hair which was obviously Ginny and people laughed a bit at that too. Harry didn't like where this was going already and the video hadn't even started yet. Then it beagn.

**Harry puppet: oh Ginny, you're so hot. You're like a stove, you're like a zesty pepper.**

Harry blushed something that may rival Ron's blush but just then he saw Ginny and she was ten times worse. It didn't help that Harry was in a room full of Ginny's brothers either. Ron stared bewildered at the screen while Hermione was finding it hard not to laugh. Even Charley and Bill were giggling already.

**Harry puppet: I feel this connection. I don't know what it is about you. I feel like you're my best friend.**

Hermione Ginny and Mrs. Wesley had begun to say "Aww" but then Harry puppet said his next line.

** My hot best friend. You're so beautiful. Like a Thomas Kincave painting.**

Everyone had been laughing so hard that almost no one heard the reference. Harry scooted away from Ginny a bit and Ginny went the other direction. Every time the puppet talked it moves around a lot almost like shaking Harry was surprised that it's head didn't fall off.

**Harry puppet: I'm so into you. Hey don't move I'll be right back.( moves across fake stage while a helicopter noise maid with a mouth was heard)**

Everyone stopped laughing hard enough so they could pay attention to what was going on. They saw Harry puppet go up to another someone with red hair and freckles. It was obviously Ron. But what they weren't prepared for was how high his voice was.

**Harry puppet: hey Ron I was just with your sister. She's so hot Ron. Heads up I'm gonna date you're your sister.**

" oooo Harry you're really in for it now," George said while smiling but what Ron said wiped the smile from his face. Then made him laugh because of his voice.

**Ron puppet: oh that's really wonder-**

"Aww has little Ronniekins not gone through puberty yet," Fred teased. Ron was too bussy laughing at his own character to respond.

**Harry puppet: I feel bad for you Ron. It's like you don't even know how hot you're sister is! She's really hot!**

The room was in ciaos! Everyone was laughing so hard but they had stopped to be able to hear the next part.

**Ron puppet: well I don't really know-**

**Harry puppet: I'm gonna make out with your sister tonight. Gonna French it up. I don't need your approval!**

**Ron puppet: I fully support-( harry puppet zooms back to Ginny)**

Everyone was in shock. No one knew that harry was capable of such forwardness, and that Ron was so ok with what Harry was planning to do. "Harry I'm very disappointed in you," Serious said trying to keep a straight face, "How could you not tell me you had a crush on Ginny this whole time?" the room burst out laughing again but it only made Harry and Ginny that much more embarrassed.

**Harry puppet: oh Ginny good god girl I can't get you out of my mind! You're freckles drive me wild you know that?! Oh and that hair! I was just thinking you know what would be hot? Like really really hot? If you got like a pixy cut. You know real short and modern. I don't know call me crazy I just think it would really do it for me.**

"Cut your hair," Fred said to Ginny in mock surprise, "never! It's so luscious!" Ginny turned even redder but now it was embarrassment mixed with anger, "Bugger off Fred!"

**Harry puppet: I know what I like and I like two things. Magic and you…and me. Be right back. (Harry puppet zooms to Ron)**

"that was three things Harry," Lupin said smiling at him. Harry glared at him.

**Ron puppet: Hello again Harry**

**Harry puppet:Ah don't jump out at me like that! Things like that should come with a warning!Geez**

**Ron Puppet: I'm sorry Harry. I didn't mean to frighten-**

**Harry puppet: I'm freaking out Ron! I'm so nervous I don't know how to ask your sister out! She's to hot!**

**Ron puppet: oh no that's quite a problem!**

**Harry Puppet: look I just need to practice. I'll be me and you put on this bow and pretend to be Ginny.**

**Ron puppet: oh a role play!**

**Harry puppet: hey Ginny. How are you? That's cool. Listen, I'm a man you're a girl, the world could end tomorrow for all we know only a fool would wait so come on Ginny be my girlfriend be my witch.**

**Ron puppet: I'd be delighted to Harry!**

**Harry puppet: you would? You've made me the happiest wizard alive! I could just kiss you!**

**They both turn very slowly to look at each other and slowly begin to move closer.**

"oh," said Hermione.

"My," said Fred and George.

"God," said Ginny. Everyone was on the edge of their seats watching intently. There was silence in the entire room watching. They were getting closer and closer and they weren't stopping.

**Harry puppet: simulation complete. (they separate)**

Everyone sighed in relief.

**Harry puppet: I'm ready now thank you Ron!**

**Ron puppet: no problem Harry.**

**(harry Zooms off to Ginny)**

**Harry puppet: Ginny! You got that hair cut! It's nice I love it. Oh wait a minute don't move I'll be right back.**

**( he zoomed back to Ron) mph (zooms back to Ginny) igg! (goes back to Ron obviously confused then stopped at the middle. He looks at both sides and the puppets look identical. Looks at the camera) oh well Avada Kadabra!**

Everyone stared at the screen in shock. It faded out and Sofhie came on the screen but only her. "So what did you guys think?" everyone nodded while smiling a bit even Harry and Ginny. "So any questions?" George raised his hand, "yes George?'

"Two questions. One where's Val and two are Harry and Ginny really involved in the future?" Sofhie seemed to be contemplating how to answer, "Well…possibly. I can't _say_ anything but there is one thing I want to show you guys, while Val is in the restroom…"


End file.
